Der gebrochene Bro-Code
Der gebrochene Bro-Code ist die vierte Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 07.10.2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Barney berichtet Ted, dass er ihn und Robin zusammen im Central Park gesehen habe und möchte wissen, was los ist. Ted erklärt, dass er sie nur aufgemuntert habe und Barney tut so, als wäre er mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden,weil er seinem besten Freund vertraut. Als sie später mit Robin und Lily zusammensitzen, bereitet Lily ein Marshallkissen vor, das ein Tablet als Kopf hat, sodass Marshall sich über das Internet mit ihnen verbinden kann. thumb|260px Robin ist wütend, dass Lily so viel Zeit hatte, das Marshallkissen vorzubereiten, wo sie doch keinen Einsatz gezeigt hat, als es um ihren Junggesellinnenabschied ging, zu dem nur Patrice gekommen ist. Lily versucht sich herauszureden, doch Robin ist weiterhin wütend und macht Lily klar, dass Ted ein perfekter Trauzeuge ist, da er ein Pokerspiel für Barney organisiert hat und sogar alle Namensschilder für die Hochzeitsfeier selbst geschrieben hat. Als Barney sich einmischt und erklärt, dass er die Schilder vergessen hat, rennt Ted sofort los, um neue zu schreiben. Robin ist begeistert und macht Lily weiterhin ein schlechtes Gewissen, bis diese es nicht mehr ertragen kann und Robin erzählt, dass sie keine Freundinnen hat, die Lily hätte einladen können, da Robin einfach keine Frauen mag. Barney sucht Ted auf und bittet ihn um einen absurden Gefallen nach dem anderen und Ted erledigt alles für Barney, weil er der beste Trauzeuge sein möchte. Als er plötzlich zu Barney ins Zimmer kommt, sieht er ihn zusammen mit Tim Gunn, Ranjit und Barneys wahrem Karate Kid William Zabka Poker spielen und er erkennt, dass Billy sogar zum neuen Trauzeugen ernannt wurde. Ted will sofort wissen, was los ist und Barney erklärt ihm, dass er den Bro Code verletzt habe. Er zeigt ihm sogar eine Ausgabe, damit sie die Regel darin finden. Als ihm das nicht gelingt, stempelt Ted den Bro Code als Blödsinn ab, worüber Barney entsetzt ist und ihm die Geschichte des Bro Codes erzählt. Ted unterbricht ihn, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er mit Teds Mutter selbst gegen den Bro Code verstoßen hat. Die beiden geraten in eine Diskussion und Barney möchte, dass Ted zugibt, dass das Händchenhalten mit Robin im Central Park seltsam war, was Ted abstreitet. Deshalb bitten sie Marshall, die Situation zu beurteilen. Lily möchte derweil wissen, warum Robin keine Frauen mag und als Lily anfängt zu weinen, macht sich Robin darüber lustig. Lily weiß nicht, was Robin ohne sie machen wird, wenn sie in Rom leben wird, doch Robin hat bereits perfekte Vorstellungen. Lily möchte nicht, dass Robin alleine ist und sie ist deshalb der Meinung, dass Robin eine neue Freundin außer ihr braucht. Sie schaut sich im Raum um und fragt Robin, was sie von den einzelnen Frauen hält. Robin macht sich über alle Frauen lustig, bis Lily sie zu einem Gespräch zwingt. Robins Versuche enden nicht gut, sodass Lily sie sofort zu einer Frau losschickt, die gerade an der Theke weint. Robin will die Frau aufmuntern, doch stellt sich heraus, dass diese Robin sehr ähnlich ist und die beiden kommen direkt ins Gespräch. Lily ist nach kurzer Zeit gar nicht mehr glücklich darüber und warnt die Frau, jemals wieder in Robins Nähe zu kommen. Robin sieht das mit an und erkennt, dass sie genau deshalb nur Lily als Freundin brauchen wird. thumb|280px Marshall ist Ted und Barney keine große Hilfe, da er das Händchenhalten allgemein auf die Freundschaft unter Männern und Frauen bezieht, sodass schließlich Ted und Barney am Strand sitzen und Händchen halten, um ihren eigenen Standpunkt zu demonstrieren. Barney will wissen, was sie hier eigentlich machen und Marshall möchte, dass Ted Barney aufheitert, so wie er es bei Robin getan hat. Barney erklärt daraufhin, dass er wütend auf sich selbst ist, weil er Robin nicht zur Hilfe geeilt ist. Er entschuldigt sich bei Ted und sagt, dass die Situation anders wäre, wenn Ted immer noch Gefühle für Robin hätte. Als es plötzlich anfängt zu regnen, erkennt Barney, dass Ted tatsächlich noch Gefühle für Robin hat. Er will, dass Ted sie abstellt, doch dieser macht ihm klar, dass das nicht so einfach sei. Er würde seine Gefühle gerne abstellen und er gibt auch zu, dass der Moment zwischen ihm und Robin im Central Park seltsam war, doch er würde nie etwas tun, um Barney zu verletzen oder die Freundschaft zu gefährden. Um seinen Punkt deutlicher zu machen, schwört er auf den Bro Code und verspricht, dass er sein Bestes geben wird, um mit seinen Gefühlen zu leben und niemals ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen. Als er Barney fragt, ob dieser auch damit leben kann, versöhnen sich die beiden wieder und spielen mit den anderen Männern Poker. Dabei wird Ted erneut zum Trauzeugen ernannt und Marshall gewinnt das Spiel gegen Ranjit. Gastdarsteller *Marshall Manesh als Ranjit *Ellen D. Williams als Patrice *William Zabka als Er selbst *Robert Belushi als Linus *Tim Gunn als Er selbst *Melissa Tang als Amanda *Di Koob als Lauren *Cate Scott Campbell als Lisa Fehler *Barneys Anspielung Christopher Brolumbus ''kann nicht mit dem Jahr 1776 in Verbindung gebracht werden. ''Christopher Kolumbus ist für seine Entdeckung Amerikas im Jahre 1492 berühmt, im Jahre 1776 wurde die Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika verfasst. *Bei einem Livegespräch setzt das Video, nachdem es eingefroren war, niemals an dem Punkt wieder ein, an dem es unterbrochen wurde, sondern spult zur momentanen Situation vor. Somit kann das Livegespräch mit Marshall nicht so extrem verzögert sein, nachdem es vor dem Einfrieren beinahe synchron war. Anders wäre es, wenn das Gespräch aufgezeichnet gewesen wäre, was hier aber nicht zutrifft. *Der Flashback zur Central-Park-Szene mit Ted und Robin wird extrem dunkel dargestellt, obwohl in der Originalfolge es eindeutig Tag ist. Erklärbar wäre es allerdings, indem etwas Zeit zwischen der erfolglosen Suche nach dem Medaillon und Barneys Ankunft vergangen wäre und in der Zwischenzeit das Gewitter für sehr dunkle Wolken gesorgt hätte. *Barney wird im Park trotz des Regens nicht feucht oder nass. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Lily benutzt wie in Der Verzweiflungstag Marshallkissen als Ersatz für den abwesenden Marshall. *Dass Ted Kalligrafiestunden nimmt, wurde bereits in Wie man sich bettet erwähnt. *Dass zwischen Barney und Virginia Mosby etwas gelaufen ist, wurde schon mehrfach angedeutet, zuletzt in Der Unsichtbarkeits-Ring. *Robin erwähnt, dass sie als Junge erzogen wurde, erstmals wurde das in Unter dem Tisch erwähnt. *Lily sagt im Original "I will cut you!". Das hat sie schon mal in Band oder DJ gesagt. *Barney hat schon mal eine Geschichte über Christopher Columbus erfunden, nämlich in Meins. *Lilys lesbische Phantasien bezüglich Robin kamen schon einige Male vor, zuletzt in Die Hummertherapie. *Das "Kennedy Package" kommt wie schon in Ein netter Kerl und Das letzte Mal in New York vor. *Die Strandszene zwischen Barney und Ted ist eine Anspielung auf die Szene im Park zwischen Ted und Robin in Alte Sachen. *Der Bro Code tauchte schon öfters auf, z.B. in Die Ziege. In der Episode gab es ähnlich viel Wirbel um den Bro Code wie in dieser. *Die Schlussszene ist fast die selbe wie eine Szene aus Immer Ärger mit Barney. *William Zabka hat nach Bro Mitzva seinen zweiten Auftritt. Tim Gunn wurde bereits in Anzug aus! als Barneys Schneider eingeführt. *Ted erwähnt Barneys Lasertagspiel in Alte Sachen mit Robins Vater. *Dass Ted seine Gefühle für Robin per "Knopfdruck" überwinden muss, wurde in Die lila Giraffe zwischen Ted und Robin diskutiert. *Synchrongespräche kamen schon öfters vor, z.B. von Barney und Robin in Das letzte Mal in New York. *Als Robin Patrice auf ihrem Jungesellenenabschied sieht, verwendet sie ihr, von Ted beschriebenem Blick, aus Der Robin-Grundkurs. *Der von Barney angedeutete Song "You're the best" ist auf seinem Werd Aufgedreht - Mix drauf, der erstmals in Silvesterlaune und letzmals in Im Wandschrank erwähnt wurde. Anspielungen *In dieser Episode geht es hauptsächlich um den im Handel erhältlichen Bro Code. *Marshall erwähnt Immer Ärger mit Bernie. Auch die Schlussszene spielt darauf an. *Als Robin eine Frau mit Tennisschuhen sieht, verweist sie auf die Fillbuster-Strategie der texanischen Senatorin Wendy Davis. *Barney spielt bei William Zabka auf den Song "You're the Best" an, der im finalen Kampf von Karate Kid gespielt wurde. *Barney erwähnt, dass bei Flügen der Lufthansa der Bro Code in den Sitztaschen erhältlich ist und sich in Deutschland äußerst gut verkauft. *Robin und die Frau hassen beide die Boston Bruins. *Barney sagt, dass der Bro Code von Broses (Moses) entstammt und von Christopher Brolumbus (Columbus) nach Amerika gebracht wurde. Dabei ähneln die dafür verwendeten Tafeln den 10 Geboten. Außerdem spielt er auf Pocahontas an. *Ted und Lily machen Witze über den Autoverleiher Hertz. *Robin sagt, dass Lily Marshallkissen wie Ken aus Barby. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9